Most computer systems (laptop, workstation, servers) allow free access to the systems internal area, where the motherboard, expansion cards, hard disk, memory, and other interfaces reside. This free access to the systems internal hardware area can result in computer parts theft or in unintended (or intended) damage to the system. Accordingly, such access should be regulated, restricted, or otherwise controlled in some manner.